Unfortunate Circumstance
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: Rachel is ambushed when Dave Karofsky feels like he needs to reassert his manhood after the kiss with Kurt. Will anyone help her? WARNING: Attempted rape. Do not read if it may trigger you or make you uncomfortable.


Unfortunate Circumstances

Rachel walked down the halls, tall and straight, forward facing, trying to show everyone that she was still strong. But the sparkle in her brown eyes had faded, almost disappeared completely. A person could only take so many slushie facials until they went numb, literally and figuratively. And after two and a half weeks back at school, two and a half Finn-less school weeks where not even the glee kids seemed to want her around, Rachel was pretty much numb to everything. And that is why the normally over alert girl did not notice Karofsky stalking her in the halls that day. Even if she had, it wouldn't have worried her much. Just another slushie on her sweater, or shove into a locker. But this would be so much more than that. Karofsky felt the need to remind himself he was indeed a manly man. And what better way to do that than take advantage of the denfenseless and tiny ex-girlfriend of the quarterback? No one would notice she was more roughed up than normal, now that she was the bottom of the heap again.

So as Rachel Berry walked past the door to the gym after school, she didn't see Karofsky, and so she didn't run when he grabbed her roughly, his meaty arms over hers so she couldn't fight, and dragged her into the gym. She kicked and tried to scream, but he was crushing her diaphragm and she couldn't get the air to do much. As soon as his grip lessened she doubled her efforts, only to have a, hopefully, clean sock shoved in her mouth and his grip tightened once more as he took her into the boy's locker room. There was no practice today, so it was empty. He lugged her struggling form to the shower stalls, threw her to the floor, and sat on her legs while holding her hands together above her head. Unfortunately, despite her efforts, she was much smaller than the bulky and muscular jock. One handed he ripped her sweater off, forced it over her shoulders and discarded it, ripping one sleeve mostly off, and ripping several appliqués in the process. She tried to get a little leverage by leaning upwards, but he smashed her down, smacking her head on the tile floor and causing her to whimper.

"I don't want this more than you do. You may be a bitch and a loser, but you're hot. So if I tell all my friends I fucked little Rachel Berry they'll stop bitching at me. So shut the fuck up and take it." She continued squirming and kicking and trying to force out her gag as he painfully grabbed at her breasts. She gagged as her tongue hit the sock she was still trying to get out of her mouth so she could scream more. Karofsky was beginning to yank at her skirt when she finally spat out the gag and let out a loud shriek, and another, before Karofsky shoved a hand over her mouth while he rebundled the sock to shove back in.

But just as Rachel hadn't counted on being kidnapped, Karofsky hadn't counted on someone coming in on an off day to practice and get their mind off of the stresses of everyday life. So as karofsky was grabbing at Rachel's overly innocent pink panties, someone was rushing to the scream they had heard upon entering the gym from the field. Bursting through the doors, they ran, glancing wildly. Whatever they had heard was no good. And then Finn, who had stayed late to lift weights and forget how much it hurt to see the girl he still loved being tormented, stopped in his tracks and opened his eyes wider than he thought possible at the sight before him. Hulking Karofsky kneeling over a poor innocent girl, trying to rape her. And all of a sudden he realized he recognized her. That girl on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes, screaming behind a gag, and kicking as much as she could was Rachel. _His_ Rachel. He ran.

"KAROFSKY. IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." Karofsky turned around, surprised, but made no move to get off of Rachel. Unafraid of the other boy's larger stature, Finn charged at Karofsky and yanked him backwards. Unprepared for the force, Karofsky toppled over. Rachel quickly jumped up, ripped out her gag and bolted. Before Karofsky got up Finn gave him a few swift kicks where it would hurt and looked down at him with disgust.

"I'm telling Figgins. And the police. And you will rot in prison. And if you ever manage to get out, lay a finger on her and you won't know what hit you" he spat at him, before running after Rachel. He found her right outside the gym, where she was slumped against a wall, head on her knees, sobbing openly. Finn sat down next to her and slowly put an arm around her. She jumped and went to move away before she realized it was Finn. She kept sobbing and Finn held her close.

"You don't have to stick around and comfort me, Finn." She choked out between gasps "I don't need your pity. You got him away, and I thank you for that. You don't have to stick around."

"No, Rach. I'm not going anywhere. If I had gotten the hell over myself a week ago and taken you back like I wanted to, and should have, this never would have happened."

"It's not your fault, Finn. I should have been more aware. You had nothing to do with it." She shook her head and sobbed even harder.

"It's not your fault either, Rach. Karofsky's an asshole, and he's going to pay for what he did to you. " he got quieter. "I'm so sorry, Rach. I'm so sorry. We should go see Ms. Pillsbury. Or the police. Yeah, the police."

"I don't know if I'm ready." Her sobs had quieted somewhat, but her voice shook and her eyes were full of terror.

"I'll be right there with you, Rach. Holding your had or just standing there, or holding you. Whatever you need me to do."

"I'm not your responsibility Finn, not anymore."

"I am going to be there. I never should have let you go, Rach. I love you. And this asshole is going to suffer for what he did to the girl of my dreams. And I know after that ordeal you may not want to get into something right away. And I'll wait. Because you're worth the world to me. And until you're ready to be a couple, I will be there however you need me. I will be a best friend, or a body guard or whatever you want. But I will be there. I'm not going anywhere this time, Rach. I love you." He stood up and extended a hand to lift her up. He put a protective arm around her and walked towards his car. Whatever would happen would happen. But he would be by her side as long as she wanted from now on. He was never letting go again.


End file.
